


The Resurrection of Dickie Greenleaf

by Siberian



Category: Talented Mr Ripley (1999)
Genre: Contact Author for Full List of Warnings, Disturbing Content, F/M, M/M, Partner Betrayal (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberian/pseuds/Siberian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Meredith had missed the boat to Greece?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Resurrection of Dickie Greenleaf

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Reader's Have Chosen Archive's Weekly Challenges
> 
> Prompt: Summer Vacation
> 
> This has major spoilers for the movie. So if you don't like to know what happens, then I suggest you don't read this until after you've watched the film.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Tom smiled blissfully as he soaked up the warmth of the sun. Looking to his left he took in the sight of Peter. The other man was currently asleep on his lounge chair. Tom was thankful that Peter was under two umbrellas and was completely covered from the sun. Although rubbing suntan lotion all over the musician’s body sent a warm thrill through Tom the thought of having to disrupt such a peaceful slumber would have immediately inspired guilt. As it turned out though Peter was prone to sunburns and although he still wore sunscreen he’d opted to sit under two massive umbrellas. 

Peter’s face was turned toward Tom even in slumber as though seeking out the comfort of his presence. The book he’d been reading was lying precariously on his breastbone. Even from this distance Tom recognized that the dog-eared book was one of Peter’s favorites. His eyes easily went from glancing at the much loved book to the hand holding it in place. The elegant appendage was lax in slumber and barely maintained its grip on the paperback. Tom got up off of his lounge chair and gently pried the worn book out of Peter’s grip. The book was set aside with their things with care. 

Then he gently pulled a beach towel up over the other man to ward off any chill. The day was warm but carried a cool breeze. That plus the combination of the shade cast off by the umbrellas could easily cause his lover to become cold. With that done Tom went back to his lounge chair and lay down on his stomach. Tom wasn’t really the tanning type but he loved the feeling of being soaked in sunlight. The beach in general held a certain fascination for Tom who had grown up with buildings constantly clustered around him. The open area with its clear water, soft sand, and warm sunlight called to something in Tom’s soul. 

Peter wasn’t nearly as enthralled. The fact that his pale skin easily developed severe sunburns was most likely the main reason. That knowledge always caused a different type of warmth to spread thorough Tom. Peter came to the beach to be with him. The musician was there simply to be near Tom and to spend time with him. That was it. Tom had never had that before. Everyone in his life had regarded him with nothing but disinterest and contempt. The feeling of being wanted was new and still left him in wonderment that he was the recipient of such affection. 

Tom looked to Peter again and traced over the contours of his face, grateful to see the lines of worry gone. This vacation had been just what the doctor ordered. The stress of putting together a new show had started to affect Peter physically. The musician not only had trouble sleeping but barely had any appetite. The summer months had approached quickly and with it a break before Peter was to take his show to a different city in Greece. The only business Peter had to take care of was meeting the owner of a company in Paris. 

The owner of the shop was renowned for making the best instruments in the city. Knowing this, Peter wanted to see if he would be willing to ship the completed items back to Greece. Upon hearing that Peter wanted Tom to accompany him on the trip Tom suggested that they stay in Paris for two weeks for a much needed vacation. Peter had been reluctant at first, the fear that something would go wrong in his absence causing the hesitation. Tom had assured Peter that wherever they were there would be a phone. The reluctance was still there but once Tom brought up that he was worried about Peter’s health his lover agreed. 

Tom knew that Peter felt guilty about causing him to worry. He quickly reassured him that he needn’t feel guilty but he knew Peter still felt the guilt. So it just became another reason to make sure Peter got some relaxation. The fact that Tom planned to also spoil his lover was just another bonus. The day passed by too quickly for Tom. The sun had started to set and he knew if they didn’t leave soon their dinner reservation would go to waste. Getting up again he pulled on his shorts, shirt and sandals before sitting next to a still slumbering Peter. 

Bringing up his right hand, Tom let it card through the soft dark hair before letting the hand fall to Peter’s shoulder. With a gentle shake bleary dark eyes opened and connected with his questioningly. Tom spoke softly letting his lover ease into wakefulness. “If we don’t get moving we’re going to lose our dinner reservation. I don’t think I could sit through a three hour symphony on an empty stomach.” Peter gifted him with a sleepy smile. “I suppose you’re right. No doubt your grumbling stomach would break the musician's concentration. They would have to kick us out and my reputation would be ruined. My career would be over all because I failed to satisfy all of my lover’s hunger.” 

The smile turned a little sly. Tom could feel a spike of desire at the combination of the last sentence, the look on Peter’s face, and the husky quality of his sleep-roughened voice. Tom’s right hand again buried itself in the dark hair but this time the fingers gripped the strands almost brutally. A split second later his mouth crashed onto Peter’s. In a rare show of aggression Tom pried Peter’s lips open with his tongue. The barrier of Peter’s teeth was then challenged and in the same speed the strong muscle forced open his lover’s jaw. 

Tom’s lips pressed even harder against Peter’s as his tongue delved into the claimed territory. With an eagerness that spoke of a man dying of thirst Tom devoured every inch of Peter’s mouth. Feeling a shudder run through his body at Peter’s immediate surrender. The other man only gave a low guttural moan at the invasion, the graceful hands clutching hard at the material of his shirt. Tom continued his assault letting his senses hone in on the sounds escaping his lover’s mouth and the hands grabbing fistfuls of fabric on his back. 

The need for air finally forced Tom’s mouth away from Peter’s but the withdrawal was almost as rough as the instigation. The moment Tom pulled away a hard intake of breath shuddered through his chest, the reaction of his body clearly showing that he had to physically pull himself away from the embodiment of temptation that was his lover. The hand which had been roughly holding Peter in place loosened its grip to once again stroke the hair tenderly. Tom waited a few moments before speaking so that that he could catch his breath. 

During this brief silence the two lovers just gazed at one another. Tom was more than a little gratified to see Peter panting heavily. The trembling in his body felt less embarrassing. Once he was somewhat calmer he said, “If you keep teasing me not only are we not going to make it to our dinner reservation but the tickets to the symphony will go to waste.” Peter faked a pout and said in his best whine, “But those tickets were really expensive.” Tom laughed. Peter did not whine. That was what made it so funny. A voice as smooth and soft as Peter’s sounded ridiculous when used in such high tones. 

So whenever Peter wanted to get a laugh out of Tom he would fall into, what Tom had termed, the ‘petulant child imitation’. Tom let the smile stay on his face but pretended to be resigned. “Well, okay, if you insist.” Peter just grinned before yawning and then stretching on the lounge chair. Tom looked away briefly before they really did waste the tickets. Tom looked back when Peter asked a question. “How long was I asleep?” Tom just looked at him for a moment taking in the still sleepy expression. “Two hours.” Peter’s eyes widened dramatically “Two hours! Why on earth did you let me sleep that long?” 

Tom’s answer was simple. “Because you needed the sleep.” Peter looked like he wanted to argue the point but let the subject drop with a sigh. Tom gave a wry grin before leaning in and giving Peter another kiss. This one was the exact opposite of the previous kiss. It was a bare connection of their lips, breath mingling into each other’s mouth. The reluctance Tom felt pulling away was the only similarity. Speaking softly Tom pulled away completely “We really need to leave.” 

That comment jolted Peter into movement. The man looked around himself slowly searching for what Tom didn’t know. Just as he was about to ask Peter looked at him. ”Have you seen my shirt?” Releasing a short laugh Tom reached for the garment that had fallen under Peter’s chair. Sharing a grin the two quickly gathered their things and headed to the hotel to get ready for their evening out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tom woke up the next morning sore from the waist down. Even his toes ached. The memories the soreness evoked however were more than worth the discomfort. Speaking of the catalyst to his current condition, where was he? Reaching out to the other side of the bed and feeling nothing but cold sheets, Tom opened his eyes. After a quick sweep of the room he found Peter standing in front of the mirror brushing his hair. Tom continued to lounge in their mussed sheets as he watched Peter go through his morning routine. It amazed Tom as he watched how fluid Peter’s movements were considering he’d been the one to be taken last night. 

Even as his mind continued to marvel at that thought, he was reminded of what today was when he saw Peter start to put on one of his more expensive suits. Today was his meeting with the instrument store owner. The image of Peter in a suit brought back memories of the previous evening. They had gone to dinner and the symphony as planned enjoying themselves immensely. The evening turned into a lengthy one when upon getting to their hotel the suppressed arousal from the teasing at the beach hit them full force. Before the night was through Tom had taken Peter three times and brought him to completion several more. 

Just thinking about the previous evening had Tom on his feet before he could even really contemplate his actions. In a few strides Tom was behind Peter wrapping his arms around the other man. Letting his hands explore Tom started to plant soft sucking kisses to the nape of his lover’s neck. Peter’s hands came up to wrap themselves loosely around Tom’s. When he spoke the words were practically a whisper. “What are you doing?” Tom’s only response was to withdraw his lips long enough to shake his head in an ‘I don’t know what you mean gesture.’ 

The lips returned a moment later by gently catching the shell of Peter’s ear and proceeding to chew the cartilage gently. Almost simultaneously Tom’s fingers skimmed over a slightly pert nipple and he could feel Peter’s knees buckle. A moan escaped as Peter’s hands tightened over Tom’s before gently pushing them away. After a moment to catch his breath Peter gasped out, “As much as I love the thought of simply falling back into bed. I really must keep this appointment.” Peter’s eyes found Tom’s in the mirror and a wry expression slipped on his face as he continued to speak. “That is, after all, the whole reason we came to Paris in the first place.” 

Peter gently turned in Tom’s embrace and let his hands bracket Tom’s face. “Although I must admit that the idea of a vacation was brilliant.” Peter started to lean in as he spoke softly peppering his words with gentle kisses. “I’m having a wonderful time.” Tom let a smile slip onto his face as his grip tightened briefly then loosened. “Same here but I really should let you get ready. I’m going to get a shower. Maybe then I can let you go to your meeting without dragging you back to bed.” 

Peter returned the smile and watched Tom until he disappeared into the bathroom. Tom stood under the hot spray and took care of the problem he’d developed ever since pawing his lover. As planned, by the time Tom finished Peter was already gone. Getting dressed quickly Tom gathered his tour guide book and left the room eager for a day of sightseeing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was dusk by the time Tom started to head back to the hotel. The day had been filled with discoveries and Tom couldn’t wait to share his new knowledge with Peter. On a normal occasion Peter would have accompanied him and they would have shared the experiences. The other man telling Tom all the things he loved about a place if he’d been there previously. They had in fact already gone sightseeing once since they’d been in Paris. This day had been an exception to the norm because Tom had needed something to occupy his mind while Peter was at his meeting. So Tom had Peter point out the locations he’d already been to multiple times and those were the places Tom went to see today. 

He was tired and his feet ached but the discomfort was minimal compared to the joy simmering in this chest. Tom hailed a taxi and was just about to tell the driver to take him to the hotel, when he suddenly remembered that he wanted to make one more stop. Over the last few months the skills he’s utilized to become Dickie Greenleaf hadn’t been necessary but Tom always tried to keep them sharp as a tack in case of their need in the future. With that in mind Tom had decided to become more familiar with different languages. 

The basics had served him well but there may come a time when he needed to pass himself off as a native. To guarantee the solidity of that illusion being fluent in the country’s language was a given. Tom flipped open his guide book to a book marked page and instructed the driver to go to a whole in the wall bookstore that wasn’t too far from the hotel. It was the guidebook’s ‘Top Pick’ for older hard to find novels. In truth any book would do but Tom wanted to get something that reminded him of Paris’ rich literary history. Once the taxi stopped at the bookstore Tom went inside and immediately became engrossed in the multitude of books. 

A search for one book was easily accomplished and in no time Tom had three novels already selected for purchase. A fourth book was being considered when Tom suddenly heard a voice that made his stomach drop. “Dickie, is that you?” Tom froze for a moment before turning to face Meredith Logue. The blond smiled faintly when they made eye contact. “I thought that was you. After that business in Italy I wasn’t sure if I’d ever see you again. I’ve heard some terrible rumors. The main one being that you committed suicide.” Her voice was already hushed but lowered even more on the last word as if the very thought was scandalous. 

“Then when my family dragged me off to Greece for a vacation, I really thought that I’d never…” Tom interrupted her as a cold feeling settled in his stomach. “You’ve been in Greece?” Meredith nodded her head the confusion at the interruption plain on her features. “Yes, a few months ago we took a boat ride into Greece. We were supposed to leave on the fifteenth but silly me lost the tickets. Let me tell you my family was not happy. Thankfully they let us exchange them for the same day a week later.” Tom looked back to the books for a moment as a tremor tore through his body. 

That was the same day they left for Greece. Peter and Meredith on the same boat would have been disastrous. Tom didn’t even want to think about what he would have had to do in that situation. Meredith continued talking not noticing Tom’s distress. “It was kind of fun but I’m happy to be traveling alone again. Are you traveling alone Dickie?” Tom looked back to Meredith and could easily see the interest only thinly veiled. If the rumor mill still included information on Dickie, then no doubt Meredith was already aware that Dickie wasn’t traveling with Marge. 

The fact that Meredith still wanted him despite the rumors that he was a murderer surprised Tom. It was surprising and beneficial. Letting a charming smile slip onto his face Tom said what he knew she wanted to hear. “I’m traveling alone. I thought I could continue to be with Marge but I was wrong. Although she’s a wonderful woman she just couldn’t give me everything I needed.” Tom could see Meredith’s eyes lighting up and he felt sick. He didn’t want to hurt her. In the time he’d know her Tom had found her to be sweet if a little awkward. 

Several times she had already been hurt by his mechanizations but it had been necessary. The woman had horrible timing. Dickie was dead, both the real Dickie and his version. Now that she had run into him something had to be done. He couldn’t let the possibility that Dickie was still alive even surface. It had taken too much effort to bury the man the first time. Tom started to speak again letting a wistful tone carry in his words. “I really do wish that things could have worked out. It’s been lonely traveling by myself this whole time. The worst part is there is really no one I can trust. Not with the cover-up anyhow…” Tom suddenly snapped his mouth shut, widening his eyes as though he’d given away a huge secret. 

Meredith’s eyes widened as well, a hand coming up to cover her mouth, as she leaned closer to speak in a whisper. “A cover-up? What kind of cover-up?” Tom looked around in fake paranoia before speaking again “I really shouldn’t have said anything. I could get in serious trouble.” Meredith looked around briefly before leaning in even closer. “It’s alright Dickie, you can tell me what’s going on. I promise I won’t breathe a word to anyone.” Tom played at hesitation before relenting, showing a strong measure of feigned trust. 

“Alright, I’ll tell you what’s really been happening. Awhile back I was at a jazz club with Freddie. He knew the owner so we stayed after closing, with plans to go back to his friend’s house to play some cards and relax to some records. The owner was almost done closing and I decided to use the bathroom before we headed to his house. I was just getting ready to come out of the bathroom when I heard a gunshot.” Tom paused briefly as Meredith released a surprised gasp. 

“I cracked open the door. It was just in time to see Freddie get hit over the head with something that looked heavy. I wasn’t sure what the object was from that distance. It was obvious though that Freddie and his friend had both been killed. I hid in the bathroom until it was clear then went to a police station. They contacted the U.S. Embassy and I thought this whole ordeal was over. So I’m sure you can imagine my worry when the police came to me and told me that word had gotten out that I had stayed with them after closing that night. 

Both the Italian police and the detectives from the United States were concerned for my safety so they placed me in something similar to our witness protection program. That unfortunately didn’t dissuade my pursuers and finally in conjunction with the U.S. Embassy they fabricated a cover story. They let the criminals think that I was a suspect and then made it look as though I committed suicide to throw them off my trail.” Tom stopped and fidgeted slightly. 

“I really shouldn’t have told you the truth. Now you could be in danger. I just really wanted to confide in someone. I didn’t know how much I would miss my family until I no longer had them available. I also knew I could trust you and that’s rare in my life now.” A faint blush appeared on Meredith’s cheeks and Tom knew she believed the “truth” she’d just been fed. “I just knew what they were saying couldn’t be true. A Greenleaf just wouldn’t be capable of such horrible things.” Tom was suddenly angry. ‘What a stupid naïve woman! Dickie might not have killed anyone outright but he did horrible things all the time. Just because your name was backed by money didn’t make you a good person.’ 

Tom was careful to keep the anger repressed though not wanting to scare her away. This problem had to be taken care of tonight. Tom looked around again this time actually making sure they were not being watched. “I would like to see you later tonight if that’s possible?” Tom gave her his softest look and sweetest smile. Meredith nodded her head almost immediately “I would love to go out, but why later? It’s already getting late and we’re both here already.” 

Tom looked at her regretfully. “I really am worried that you may get mixed up in this mess. I thought it would be less dangerous if I picked you up at your hotel later. Not to mention it will give me a little time to get a surprise ready for our date.” Tom made the last word a question and Meredith just nodded with a shy smile. Tom gave a playful smile before saying, “I’ll pick you up at nine. Where is your hotel?” Meredith pointed behind herself as she spoke, making it look as though that would help him in finding its location. “It’s just down the road to the right. It’s the only hotel on this side of town.” 

Tom felt his mouth go dry. It was the same hotel where they were staying. “Do you think you’ll be able to find it?” Tom just nodded before giving her a swift peck on the cheek and turning to leave. Tom set the books down and left the store. It was regrettable that he couldn’t get them that day but he couldn’t risk the shopkeeper remembering seeing him in the store if questioned later. Tom hailed another taxi as soon as he left the shop. There was a lot to be done and only a short time to do it in.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had taken some legwork but Tom was able to get everything in place before nine. Arriving a few minutes before the appointed time, he ducked into a restaurant and phoned up to Meredith’s room. Once he let her know that he would be downstairs waiting in the car he parked off to the side of the entrance of the building. The shadows from the trees lining the sidewalk and the darkness of the evening would make it hard for the vehicle to be identified. Tom only had to wait a moment before Meredith bounded in to the car. 

They shared a glance before Tom started the vehicle and drove toward the next town. Meredith almost immediately started to babble on about various things, Tom only adding in his two cents when he felt it was warranted. The constant chatter abated when they drove into the next city. The pause was followed by a somewhat scared sounding question. “Dickie, why are we driving so far out of town?” Tom looked over giving her a smile as his hand squeezed her kneecap gently. “There’s no need to be nervous. I heard about this really beautiful secluded beach. I though a night picnic would be romantic. It’s also very private so if things get a little heated there will be no chance of embarrassment.” 

Meredith’s face turned a tomato red. “Dickie I didn’t mean that we would..when I agreed… that is to say I’m not….” Tom chuckled softly letting the hand on Meredith’s knee move in a soothing fashion. “There is no cause for worry about that either darling. I can assure you your virtue is safe. Nothing will happen unless you want it to happen.” Now more comfortable and assured Meredith continued her babbling. The rest of the trip only took about twenty minutes before Tom parked in a small lot adjacent to the beach. Getting out of the car, Tom opened the door for Meredith before grabbing a picnic basket out of the trunk. 

They headed down to the beach keeping up their conversation. When the designated spot was reached Tom laid out a blanket then proceeded to unpack the picnic basket. Meredith tried to help but Tom gently refused reminding her that this was his treat. They ate in relative silence. The quiet was only broken when Meredith commented on the food or the beautiful scenery. Tom responded when it was expected. Midway through the meal Tom pulled out a bottle of champagne and poured them each a glass. The night progressed with the two of them talking as the food was depleted. 

Sometime during the conversation Meredith had moved closer and settled against his chest. Her head lolled against his shoulder as she held up her glass for a refill of the champagne. Tom leaned back slightly and tipped the last of the bottles contents into her glass. Upon seeing that her eyes were closed Tom reached for a hidden vial filled with a white powder. The contents were dumped into her glass only to dissolve within seconds. The white substance was in fact something he had stumbled across during his research. It was very easy to make with common things found around the house. 

It would send her into unconsciousness before putting her into a permanent sleep. ‘Your death will be peaceful Meredith. No pain, no fear, just a deep sleep.’ Tom handed the tipsy heiress the spiked drink and watched silently as she drained the liquid. Almost instantly the glass was lifted into his line of vision. “More please.” The request was accompanied by a giggle. Tom let some amusement slip into his voice “It’s all gone. I’m afraid you’ve drank the last of it.” Meredith pouted for a moment before shrugging her shoulders and letting a grin replace the pout. “Oh, well! I guess we’ll just have to do something else.” 

Before Tom had any time to react Meredith had turned so that she straddled his lap. With her hands bracing his face she leaned in and kissed him gently. Tom felt sick to his stomach and had to restrain himself from shoving her away. The thought that he was cheating on Peter made the ill feeling increase. Making his body respond Tom returned the kiss mechanically. All the while, his mind calculated a way to get her away from him without blowing his cover. This was supposed to be a romantic encounter. Thankfully he was saved from having to make any sort of decision when Meredith pulled back abruptly. 

The small hands fell to his shoulders as she rested her forehead against his temple. “I don’t know why but suddenly I feel so sleepy.” Tom let out a silent sigh of relief knowing that this ordeal was almost over. His hands started to stroke up and down her back gently. “Then rest Meredith there will be time to continue this later.” It was of course a lie, but it was a sweet one, that would end her existence on a comforting note. Tom continued his gentle stroking as she slipped into sleep. It only took a few moments before Meredith became still. It was a stillness that was too complete and spoke of lifelessness. 

Tom leaned back slightly to look at Meredith’s face and knew with one glance that her soul was gone. The appearance of emptiness was one that Tom regrettably could easily recognize at this stage of his life. Regardless Tom still felt for a pulse and wasn’t surprised when he felt nothing. Tom gently moved her onto the blanket. Reaching back to the basket Tom pulled out a burlap sack that had been buried underneath some extra dishes. Going back to her body Tom shifted her around until he had her wrapped up in the sack. Once she was covered Tom lifted her into his arms and walked over to a boat that was hidden behind some jagged outcropping of rocks. 

After placing her in the boat, Tom pushed it into the water. Once the boat was out far enough Tom jumped in and started to head deep into the ocean. When he was sure that he was in very deep waters he tied two concrete blocks to Meredith’s ankles before pushing her over the side of the boat. Tom watched as the body quickly sank below the surface. The image of Meredith just after her death burned into his memory. Her blond hair glowed softly in the moonlight, the paleness of her flesh still holding a soft flush, the wide mouth parted as if in slumber. The lips still a light pink and swollen from their kissing. 

Unlike the ugliness of the previous deaths he had caused this one would forever remind Tom of her beauty. He didn’t doubt that he would have nightmares but that was a consequence he had accepted long ago. There had to be some sort of punishment for his actions. This death in particular would probably bring about the most horrific nightmares yet simply because there was no motivation behind it other than selfishness. The other murders at least had the heat of the moment as a factor. This time it had been planned. The sole motivation being that he would not be parted from Peter. 

The musician was the only person in the world who had ever truly loved Tom and he wasn’t willing to lose the other man. Tom snapped out of the daze he’d fallen into only to be met with dark water, Meredith long having disappeared out of sight. Without further delay Tom steered the boat back to the shore. Once he arrived the picnic was quickly cleaned up and the boat was secured. Climbing back into the car Tom drove back towards the car rental place. There was a bank account that Peter knew nothing about. It mainly held the left over money from his days as Dickie. 

The large amount had dwindled significantly with the rental of the car, the boat and the money spent on the picnic, the champagne being of good quality. Although it was distressing to spend so much from the account it offered him more security. All the items that had been bought or rented were selected by different people. At least, that’s what the owner’s of the establishments he’d visited believed. With different names and slight variations in his appearance the chances were very slim that anyone would be able to piece together that it was the same man. 

As soon as the car was dropped off, Tom walked in the opposite direction for twenty minutes before heading back to the hotel. As luck would have it a taxi was in the vicinity which was practically a miracle at this late of an hour. Tom hailed it riding the four blocks to his hotel. Upon his arrival Tom paid the driver and headed straight for the ornate elevators the moment he entered the lobby. It took only moments to reach his floor and Tom practically dragged himself to their room. Turning the key in the lock silently Tom walked in the room only to pause at the sight of his lover. 

Peter was lying on top of the covers in his suit. The dark head was arched back against the pillows; the beautiful mouth was hanging open relaxed in slumber. A soft snore pervaded the silence causing Tom to grin. Heading toward the bed Tom started to undress only to stop as a scent caught his nose. It was a sweet flowery scent. Tom’s eyes widened as he brought the collar of his shirt to his nose. It was Meredith’s perfume. Tom quickly changed direction heading toward the bathroom. Stripping in an almost violent manner, Tom shoved his clothes deep into the hamper provided by the hotel. 

He made a mental note to have the clothes washed in the morning. Turning toward the shower Tom set the temperature to scalding before stepping under the spray of water. In short order his skin was bright red. The coloring only deepened when Tom scrubbed the washcloth hard against his body. The hands slowed only momentarily when Tom thought of how the last traces of her were being washed down the shower’s drain. It made his chest contract in guilt. The hands picked up their furious pace yet again though when Tom though of the look on Peter’s face if he smelled the perfume. The obvious conclusion would be that Tom used their time apart to have dalliances with women. 

The water had long gone cold before Tom stepped out of the ceramic cube and toweled himself dry. Once again going into the room he quietly put on some nightclothes and crawled into bed next to his lover. Tom started to reach out gently, to undress Peter somewhat and try to maneuver him under the covers, when Peter stirred. Eyes heavy with sleep blinked up at him blearily. The normally dark brown orbs were as black as coals in their haziness. The smile that lighted his face was somewhat lopsided as he stretched. 

“You’re finally back.” The voice was rough from just waking, the scratchy tones sending a spike of arousal to his groin. Peter always sounded just like that right after making love. The musician was very vocal and it was common for his screams to permeate their room. Tom was quick to answer hoping that Peter wasn’t angry. “I’m sorry Peter. I didn’t mean to be so late. I just got caught up at…” Two gentle fingers cut off his explanation as they pressed gently against his lips. “It’s alright. I know that you get swept away in your excitement. Don’t worry, I’m not upset.” 

The fingers were withdrawn and Tom smiled gently as he leaned down over Peter. Tom brought his lips down until they grazed over Peter’s. In a whisper he confessed what they both already knew and had in fact confessed many times before. “I love you.” Tom’s lips then fluttered gently over Peter’s. The two men softly kissed letting their lips just barely touch. Finally Tom could no longer take the barely felt contact and sealed his lips over Peter’s. The kiss lasted until Tom’s lungs strained for oxygen. The gentle caress of his lips traveled to Peter’s neck while he tried to regain his breath. 

The slight hands of his lover traveled upward to gently grip at his nightshirt, his hushed voice asking a bare second later. “Make love to me.” The response was immediate, his tone clearly conveying the sincerity of the answer. “Forever.” Tom returned to the temping lips as his hands started to find their way under the crisp white shirt of Peter’s suit. Even as his hands continued though one more thought was being stored on a shelf in his basement. It was a thought that probably wouldn’t come into use often. As the years would pass by it would collect dust in layers and spider’s webs would try to trap it in its place. It would sit there silent and unassuming. Even so it would be a beacon in the darkness, the one definite in the jumbled mess that was his past. Tom would love Peter forever and he dared anyone to try to stop him.

The End


End file.
